Reflection
by Amaranth the Immortal
Summary: After realizing her true feelings for Tadase, Amu goes for a little walk down by the stream. She contemplates just how much she's changed since she met everyone and when Ikuto shows up, he unconsciously shows her the truth about her heart's feelings.


**YAY we reached 100 reviews!! I'm SOOOO happy. And as promised, here's the oneshot. I'm not happy with this in any way AT ALL. When I wrote my last oneshot, I was thinking 'well this is the first time I've tried something like this so I really shouldn't expect anything really wonderful. the next one'll be better' and after writing this one, I realize that one shots are definitely NOT my thing. I doubt I'll be doing too many of these... Oh well, I hope you enjoy!!! :)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Must I really say this again? I don't own it alright?!?!?!? XP**

**PS: Amu is 15 years old in this story, m'kay? XD**

"I see,' Amu thought with a small smile. 'I never loved him in that way at all. And I don't think I ever will.' She was watching them, with her arms crossed, looking through the glass doors of the Royal Garden. Her eyes were on Tadase and the boy who was with him. They were kissing sweetly and Tadase looked as content as possible. 'As long as my friend is happy, I couldn't care less about the choices he makes.' Her smile grew and, shoving her hands in her pockets, she turned her back on the scene and walked off.

The setting sun shone on her back as she took the long route home. Her Charas had run off with Kiseki, telling her that they were going to go on a mission for the embryo. At the time, Amu had just given them a playful smile and let them do what they pleased. Now, after seeing Tadase and his new boyfriend and realizing her true feelings for the little king, she really wanted to hear their insight.

'Ah well,' she thought. 'I'll see them again later.'

Amu was walking along the path beside the stream that circled the city. Usually, she wouldn't go this way since it was so long, but today she wanted time to think. The sound of the running water gave her a tranquil feeling and she found her steps curving towards the water. Before she knew it, she was sitting on the soft grass and pulling off her school shoes, socks, and plaid leg warmers. She dipped her foot into the warm water and wadded out to the center of the stream. It only went a quarter of the way up her leg. She closed her eyes and moved her legs around a bit, feeling the water slip and slid through them.

Her feet slid over the smooth soil as she slowly went back to land. The wet dirt made its way through her toes, weaving around them. She sat on the bank, letting her feet rest in the warm water. She leaned forward and looked at her reflection in the water. For a fifteen year old, she didn't think she looked much different than any other normal kid her age would look. Sure her hair and eye color was different, but that still didn't explain why Ikuto always told her she was the cutest girl around.

"Ikuto," she whispered, her reflection staring back at her with soft eyes. She felt as though someone was watching her, but pushed away the feeling, focusing entirely on her reflection. Over the last few years since she's moved here, her appearance had subtly changed. Her hair had grown and now rested comfortably on her small shoulders. Her lips had become fuller and were a shade of light pink. Her skin glowed with life and was incredibly smooth. Her eyes had started to sparkle with happiness and their golden color had been enhanced. Her amber eyes had become wider and were framed with long, dark lashes. Amu tilted her head to one side, taking everything in. She smiled a bit and was taken aback by just how pretty she was.

'I'm not self-obsessed or anything like that and I have in fact seen prettier faces, but I do have to admit, I look kind of good.' She stared into her reflection's large eyes. 'Heh, there's no way that's what I really look like. The water's doing things to my face.' She reached one hand forward and gently touched the water, breaking up the image completely; it was already unclear since the water was running. After a few moments, she lifted her hand up and she could see her reflection again.

Anyone walking by would see a young girl crouching over the surface of the water, staring intently at a distorted version of herself; honey-colored eyes gazing into honey-colored eyes. Amu brought a hand up slowly to her face, seeing her reflection do the same.

'Wait a minute, why am I acting like this?' Amu thought, looking exasperatedly at the other version of herself. 'Don't I look in a mirror? This shouldn't be a shock to me…'

"Beautiful," a voice whispered at her ear. Amu gasped and whipped her head around. Leaning over her shoulder, staring at her reflection, was Ikuto. His eyes were fixed on the head in the water. Amu turned around slowly and looked as well, seeing a blush along her cheeks. Some hair fell down into her face and Ikuto wiped it away, tucking it behind her ear. The water showed a sweet looking couple; a tall, handsome boy with blue hair and azure eyes and a petite girl with strawberry pink hair and blazing amber eyes. Amu's mouth opened slightly and the air came out slowly as she exhaled.

'There's no way we look like that,' she thought as she looked at Ikuto's reflection, seeing him staring back. 'Ikuto and I, of all people, shouldn't- don't- look like that when we're together.' Ikuto just kept gazing at her. Amu felt her cheeks heat up with blood and Ikuto's lips twisted into his trademark smirk. Amu frowned at him and stood up; walking into the water, thinking that she would be safe from Ikuto. She looked back at her school bag, which she had dropped on the green grass, and saw Ikuto's violin case laying beside it, but there was also something else- something small and black- next both of those things. They kind of looked like Ikuto's shoes.

Then, without warning, Amu felt arms slip around her waist and felt herself get picked up. She let out a yelp and turned to face the still smirking Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" she shouted in his ear.

"Oww," he muttered and then rolled his eyes. "Really Amu, I'm right here. There's no need to shout."

"Yes there is! Now put me down!!" she screamed again, squirming around.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Yes you c- Ugh," Amu sighed as she realized her fate. Ikuto smirk grew and he walked back through the water and placed her in the grass again. She looked up at him questionably. "I was waiting for you to calm down. If you did sooner, you would've been freed earlier. Remember that for next time, little strawberry," he said with a wink. Amu's face grew red, except this time, it was with anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut before she let out a word. Silently, she walked back into the water, crouched down, and splashed Ikuto with the stream water.

"Hey," Ikuto said, walking towards her menacingly. "Cat's don't like water you know." He had an annoyed look in his eyes, but Amu could see amusement glittering behind it. She grinned at him and splashed him again in the face. He stepped back, but immediately crouched down himself and flung water back at her, hitting her square in the face.

From there, it became a splashing war. Water was flying everywhere and amidst the chaos, two people were laughing and running around hectically. Amu let loud, free laughs come out of her mouth and Ikuto chuckled, occasionally letting out a full laugh. After some time, their movements ceased and they panted loudly, a few shaky, breathless laughs escaping their lips. Amu plopped down on the soft grass, with the sun nearly set. Ikuto sat down next to her and shook out his damp hair, just like a real cat. Amu couldn't help, but giggle at the sight.

"What?" he asked as he heard her quiet laughter. Amu shook her head and pressed her lips tightly together, trying to fight a smile. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed tiredly, not really aware of what she was doing. Ikuto took her into his arms and lay back on the grass, Amu resting on top of his chest. She was too exhausted to fight back and just relaxed into him. He subtly placed her hand in his own and entwined their fingers together. To his surprise, Amu didn't fight back; in fact, she even tightened her grip. She looked up at his face and smiled at him. Ikuto was momentarily stunned by her eyes and how the light of the setting sun reflected in them.

"So, did you hear?" Amu asked quietly as she closed her eyes, her face still directed towards Ikuto's.

"Hmm?"

"Tadase has a boyfriend." Amu couldn't see him, but she heard a startled choking sound emitting from Ikuto. He was silent for a few moments, Amu listening only to the sound of his breathing.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep," she said opening her eyes and gazing softly at his face. "When I saw them kissing in the Royal Garden, I realized my true feelings for him. I don't actually love him; I don't think I ever did. It was all just in my imagination; me making myself believe that I loved him. When I saw him together with that boy, I didn't feel any jealousy like I thought I would. And after contemplating my feelings, I saw the truth about my heart. And I understand love now… Well, at least I understand enough. I see how love really feels and that's about it." She turned her eyes downward for a second before turning them back to Ikuto, who was focused entirely on her.

"I see how love really feels and I finally understand my feelings." A short laugh escaped her lips. "Now that I know, it seems stupid that I never noticed before… But Ikuto," she said, bringing a hand up to his cheek. His eyes widened slightly and he leaned into her touch. She gazed at him for a little longer with soft eyes. Ikuto planted an encouraging kiss to the palm of her hand. Her lips twitched upward and a giggle found its way up her throat. Ikuto frowned slightly at her.

"Sorry," she said quietly. "You just looked quite cute when you did that." Ikuto frowned deeply at her. She laughed again and kissed his forehead. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you, Ikuto." Ikuto didn't gasp or show any sign of surprise, though he most certainly felt it. He just smiled at her.

"Thank you," he whispered before pressing his lips gently against her's. "I love you too, Amu." He ran his hand through her soft pink hair. She smiled brightly at him and their lips connected once more, moving together perfectly and sweetly. Ikuto gently pulled Amu into his chest and she curled up against him, watching the sun go behind the mountains with a smile on her face.

**Well, this sucked. I wrote it before I wrote chapter 10 of Her Dark Memories so I wasn't exactly in a writing mood... Please tell me what you think. I know they're OOC but... that tends to happen to me a lot, but I'm working on improving!!! XP And no flames please!!! Flames stink... :) (And they definitely don't help the author improve in any way either. Flames just make the author feel like crap and make them more reluctant to update... ;D)**


End file.
